twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:TagAlongPam
RE: Magazine photoshoots I'm so sorry for creating all those pages! But at least I know what not to do in the future. Thanks, and it won't ever happen again. TeamTaycob 04:12, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Envy hey TagAlongPam, I envy you becuz of being a admin! from Cullen's are HOT!!! Did I do this right? I usually stay away from renaming pictures because past times for me seems to have gone screwy. But a user asked me to do one because, as is the case most of the times, they uploaded with a generic "001.jpg" title. That replaced a picture of Ashley Greene doing some calisthenics that was the same named. I renamed it "AshleyWorkout.jpg". Just wanted to make sure I'm doing this right for future use. A link of the history. LuckyTimothy 16:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : Well.... I guess didn't do exactly 100% right, lol. Yeah, I'm not sure why the user's picture is still there. I give up. ;) LuckyTimothy 20:26, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Cullen's are Hot!!! Pam, this is somewhat of a hot potato I'm dumping in your hands, but I believe that user Cullen's are Hot!!! needs at least a reminder from an admin - I've repeatedly told her that the proper place for her material is her blog page, not main pages, and she won't listen (perhaps appropriately, since I've not minced words). The pages currently in contention are: This is a bit from The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn part one Comic Con, started as a main page, and with a Twilight-related content, and Cullen's are HOT!!!/Daniel Morcombe, started as a blog, moved to a main page, but with a content not even remotely related to Twilight. Charmed Jay is not going to follow through, so that leaves you, since I've got the most contacts with you. My apologies, 08:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks - even though it's for one of the less pleasant aspects of the job. 20:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Just to cross an I and dot a T: the Daniel Morcombe blog post by Cullen is now a regular blog post - but is marked for deletion nonetheless. Would it be possible to unmark it? Thanks again! 07:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks. It'll please you, I hope, that a vacation prevents me from bothering you for the next ten days. I'm sure Harryanime will prove a valid addition to the team - not that (s)he'll face anything too onerous. 16:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'd expect that Cullen does not really care - perhaps by next strike she should be blocked for a heftier length of time, six months or some such. 06:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : :::sigh::: You're probably right. 16:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: No, I wouldn't think so; considering that I've posted a number of times on Cullen's page on the topic and she hasn't listened, and she got blocked three times in two weeks for the self same reason, I've become somewhat jaded - perhaps she doesn't care. I originally thought that perhaps the language I'm using is not conductive to any positive reaction, but it's probably not the case. 06:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :: Well, possibly. 12:16, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::: :::sigh:::I am sorry for those:::sigh::: I am please forgive me:::sigh::: ::::: Nikki But it's also true that Nikki and Kellan an have a good relationship! I wanna include that!! What gender is a coven? Since this appears to be the kind of escalating situation between Charmed-Jay and me, I thought to drop you a note. Though Hilda's (and the Amazon, I could add) is an all-female coven, I'd be hard pressed to apply the label to the term "coven" itself. Best, 06:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : As you say, it's not that important - it just seemed the start of one of those escalations between CJ and me, which I'd rather much try to avoid. If he wants to change the categorization again, I'll leave it be. 07:12, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Scream Wiki Hello there, can you make me a Admin on the Scream wiki. I have been there for quite sometime now and I've done alot of good suggestions and page debuts for people. However, I have noticed that some Admins are not using their Adminship right and alot of pages have been blocked and know one not even the supposedly good Admins are not doing it. So I was wondering to end this talk of becoming an Admin and improve Wiki's as much as I can and I promise i'll do the best I can, Thank You. Ddill 20:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :I've got to be an Admin, there is this one Admin that blocked me FOR NO REASON. That's not what a good Admin would do. He lied about giving this Admin his word by doing his work right but blocking me for no reason is wrong. There is vandals. Please make me an Admin before the Scream Wiki gets controlled by User:SeleneGoddess please. You'll be doing the Wiki a big favor. I hope you hear my message. Ddill 20:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Do you know how or who can help me become an Admin. Ddill 22:36, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::It would appear earned a day-long block for irregularly creating a number of pages. 02:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) AliciaXX May be worth its while to get a warning to AliciaXX - told her to pay attention to how she categorizes pages, but she does not seem to heed it. 13:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : As usual, thanks. 18:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) emm okay then ALICIAXX :) ''' Thank you so much. TagAlongPam, thanks for the rollback rights. A couple of hackers (who I think were all the same person, just under different accounts, but whatever) just came by and vandalized a couple of articles and even my user page. Without the rollback rights, I wouldn't have been able to fix all of that so easily. Thank you! TeamTaycob 21:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) "Sorry TagAlongPam" Sorry for the the edits blogs and pages. If you read them first on my page first you can comment me a message to see if it is related or not TagAlongPam. Plus this won't happen again, I will not have my account blocked. Sorry for all of this. It was not nessacry! If I can prove to you for a good year. Can you make me an admin. If not, I will totally understand! Thanks for all the warnings. Cullen's are HOT!!! "Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 04:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Unlikely admin requests... Except for a failure to understand how much of a bother it implies, what's there in an adminship to make so many people ask for it? Particularly the unlikeliest candidates, and on a wiki that does not really need any more admins? It's lucky that thus far they've not asked to become a bureaucrat! 18:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) : It is pretty much a given, if I correctly surmised the demographics of the wiki... 18:50, September 25, 2011 (UTC) How do Do you create a signture that is coloured and a different font! I am wondering TagAlongPam if you can send me the information to make my signture like yours and Charmed. I have been trying my hardest to change it. How do you. Please can you teach me. from User:Cullen's are HOT!!! talk page Blog posts - Nana214 and Yaayaa The first action of these two characters Nana214 and Yaayaa is to create two blog posts each (one in German, the other three in Danish) which appear to have a purely commercial content - I wouldn't know whether you can delete them and block the authors? Thanks! 07:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. The devil knows that the regular publicity by wikia is bad enough! : I thought that at this point you knew who the multi-IP hidden editor was! :-P 16:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. Thanks to you anyway. ::: You certainly can, but... for something I would have done anyway? :) 21:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :::: In this case, :) 09:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Question Hello. I seen you edited and added a photo to my user page. I was wondering why. Thanks. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:03, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, okay. On the Recent Wiki Activity it said you added a photo. I'm really sorry that I bothered you. Thanks for taking time to answer my dumb question. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 16:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Usual category problem I was thinking - this "Major characters" category is confusingly built. The Cullen family, allright: Alice, Carlisle, Edward. Esme, Renesmee and Jasper probably. But Rosalie and Emmett? And most importantly, the treaty, which is categorized under both Quileute and Cullen Family, but certainly is no character at all? The Narrators, which I guess are the most important characters at all, aren't categorized as such at all. I'm going to categorize narrators as major characters, but how do we play the Cullens? Best, MinorStoop 08:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) : Truth to tell, categorizing the treaty under Quileute and not also under Cullen Family is quite lame, particularly since the Volturi Confrontation and the Newborn Army Battle are categorized as just Event. I've therefore removed also the Quileute leg. 16:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: It may come as a surprise to you but I surmised that much! :-P But I dreaded the quagmire we'd get into in trying to categorize of the Volturi confrontation to something more than Events. 21:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) New video module test Hey TagAlongPam - Just wanted to let you know about the blog post I just posted here. Your wiki has been chosen to test our new video module - read all the details here. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. I also will be leaving a message for Charmed-Jay and LuckyTimothy. If you feel other admins should know as well - please share my blog post with them. Cheers, Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:20, October 19, 2011 (UTC) My signture I was wondering if you can send me the link to finally make my signture. I am sorry about All the edits and blogs. I meant not to offend any of you's. I am learning now. I am posting relvent stuff. Thanks. As usual, it turns out that you're the voice of reason in this madhouse we're working on - I seem to have a tendency to suspect maliciousness even when it's likely to be simple witlessness, as with this RenessmeCullenLover person. While we're at it, I notice that there are five or six blog posts by Cullens Are Hot!!! under "Candidates for deletion" that, judging by their edit history, have been tagged by his/herself on October 2nd. Am not sure what to make of them. Best, 03:51, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Locked pages? Just curious, but why are some pages locked from editing (e.g. Bella Swan, The Olympic Coven)? --Love and Lust 04:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Pic's Now if all the gallery's are locked then how are we supposed to get awards for Pictures? User:MinerStoop Will you please stop User:MinorStoop reverting my edits when im just [[]] i will go to WIKI STAFF ! and i wannt him stooping TODAy CharmeRuler • Talk • 11:46, October 25, 2011 (UTC)! Feedback request. With EdwardJacobBella and CullensAreHot!!! before him, the recent exploits of CharmeRuler make me ponder some. EJB and CAH periods of wild edits can be considered as physiological pains of growth, I think, and now they are productive members of the wiki, whatever "productive" means now. With his reactions and history of blockage on Scream and Charmed (six months on one of the two), CharmeRuler does not impress me, and it's perhaps too soon to tell what will come out of him. Considering however that I sort of clashed with all three of them about their editing with no success, I wonder where I could have improved. Suggestions? 12:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : You know, I've also come to believe that the language is the most critical element - I also think it needs to get mellower; or perhaps I just need to recognize that blog-writing, commenting and patronizing the chatroom is as dignified as wiki-building. (It's not. Grunt. Shoulder-stoop.) : As for the account, I'm not sure: we've seen CharmeRuler. Or perhaps he's confirmation of your point: he tucked his tail between his legs when he failed to get backup. Thus far twice. However, I got forced to use an account for the protected pages - it was no longer feasible to call for help whenever there was a need to operate on them. Allright, if it's important, I'll log in to better make my point. 07:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :: And, as usual when it's important, I forgot to thank you. So I'm doing it now - for your explanation and your patience. 20:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Forks, Washington. I noticed a funny thing about the eponymous page - it's been semiprotected for three years. I was wondering what's actually the policy for protection; just set the minimum level of protection allowable by the situation and then forget it? Not that I need "Forks" to be unprotected (can always log in, if needed), but it most definitely does not seem a major target for vandalism any longer. Best, 20:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. And thanks, since I seem to remember for all the minor details. : It'll be somewhat of a bitch - soon as I have a bit of time (probably on Tuesday), I'll see to it that I lend you a hand or two. 01:06, October 31, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. How does lending a prehensile tail strike you? :-P) :: Seems you're stuck with the grasping tail. :) Most of the protected pictures are self-explanatory, and the ones who aren't, aren't worth the effort. However, it is not clear to me the discrepancy in the protection of Alice and Renesmee Cullen (non protected) on one side and the Cullen family members+Jacob Black (semiprotected) on the other. Does not seem that the first two are subject to greater vandalism than the other ones since you freed them. Just curiosity. 09:11, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: Personally, I'm in favor of removing protection, partly for prejudice, partly because at this point the wiki is sturdy enough to withstand quite a lot, I believe. But I also recognize that prudence is often the best part of valor, so I'll defer. :) Thanks! 09:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::Taking off peacock-plumed hat, and bowing to the floor::: 18:36, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Six degrees of separation... This trivia about R. Pattinson being a descendant of Dracula (not in the page, but being a distant cousin of the UK royals and a distant relative of S. Meyer are also mentioned) seems a case of six degrees of separation - so much so that pretty much everybody is quoting it. Except perhaps the very site TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt (ancestry.com) is quoting. How do we confirm/disprove it? Thanks and best. :) 22:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) : Who, me? It seems to have gone viral - one of those memetic plagues that hit the 'net worse than the flu. I haven't got the imagination for the task, so I've struck it down. Perhaps, TeamTaycob is motivated enough to do it. 01:01, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Compliments This is a very nice website for Twilight fans like me.. Too bad i haven't seen this earlier.. Well.. Better late that never! xD Smyzzyx 07:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Smyzzyx <3 General silliness. For whatever it's worth, I was going to wish you a happy 16.000th edit, but you beat me to the punch - so I'm going to wish you a happy 16.005th anyway... :-P 17:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC), raising in toast whatever container of your favourite alcoholic beverage. Question Ok, I'm not trying to be rude with this message. Just wanted to get that out. But could you please explain to me why you undedited (or undid, need better words) my edit? I added the words to explain what the vampire scent was muting. The way it was, it was like a broken sentence. Again I'm not trying to be rude. And I really would like to hear your side. Thank you Chocolate Bunneh Ok, I see what your saying. Actually, when I was typing, it seemed to me that the sentence was too long. Thanks for your input. Pages/Blogs Hey Pam! My name is Kate and I'm a member of Wikia staff. I've seen you on various wikis that I focus on including Twilight. I know you're aware of a problem and wanted to let you know that I'd like to be of assistance. One of the users continually uses blog/top ten topics as pages and since I've been spotlighting Twilight Saga Wiki for Breaking Dawn (and it's getting even more traffic) I'd like to help you fix it. We can talk more over chat if you like, so let me know what you think! And feel free to involve the other admins as well. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I must have been looking at the wrong time frame. It looks like everything is properly categorized. Thanks for being on top of it. And yes that was the user I was referring to. Thanks and let me know if you or the other admins need help :) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) My Breaking Dawn (Films) Questions * I am wondering who is '''Ali Faulkner. *Plus '''Olga Fonda '''is Gianna. *Because it actually states in the IMDB page of The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part One Cast. *So that we can discuss this as formally. I am sorry again. Please forgive me. *Do you know where i can get more Tv spots "Mrs Isabella Marie Cullen 11:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Administrative request Can I be an admin? I KNOW like EVERYTHING in the saga! Or the beau. thing????? PLEASE! FashionGal 17:46, November 12, 2011 (UTC) OK. How about maybe at least a month of editing, until I can be an admin? Deal? FashionGal 20:29, November 12, 2011 (UTC) FINE! I'll stay for as long as it takes. gosh. >:( FashionGal 20:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hello.. HEY. how are you? Lovetwilightsaga 23:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Stubs and candidates for deletion. Pam, seems that you have an unconscious dislike for the instruction, 'cause you regularly add the category to a page instead of the template. Wish I knew what it means... :) However, I thought you may want to be reminded about there being a page and three or four blogs marked for deletion, the first is the page for "Christie Burke" you and LuckyTimothy were discussing about, the latter marked as such by their writers. Best, 03:09, November 18, 2011 (UTC) : Though there was more than a touch of my own bluntness in the stub part (:-P) it's by no means an imposition - _I_ like having the line at the bottom of the article. Got to justify my presence on the wiki, don't I? :) Besides, with the words of Isaac Asimov: happiness is doing it your rotten own way, or whatever the exact diction was. : Didn't expect the Burke page being dealt with right away, but the candidates for deletion page tends to be filled, albeit slowly, if somebody does not bring it to an admin's attention regularly. As usual, thanks. 05:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Slider Dear Pam, I wanted to ask you (and the other admins) if I could put up a slider linking to the Breaking Dawn: Part 1 Review Page temporarily. Let me know! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 18:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know you guys had that, I'll redirect right now, thanks for the heads-up! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 22:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) BD1 Stuff Hey, Pam, not sure if you remember me (Twilightslastgleaming / VERITĀS ĀÉQUITĀS) but anyway - I'd like to update the Faction Portal on the main page to better reflect where the story is in the film series. Let me know what you think of the ideas I've been kicking around so far: *Splitting the packs in two so we have a section for both Sam's pack and Jacob's pack *Adding a Nomads section either in addition to, or replacing "Seattle Newborn Army" *Adding another row to Olympic and Volturi to fit in more characters. Also wondering about a small banner either on the main page, on the Breaking Dawn page, or possibly in a pop-up community notice - directing people to Breaking Dawn book to movie differences so we can get people involved there and get it filled out. I think a blog post about it would get lost very quickly on such an active blog feed. Hit me up on my talk page and let me know how you feel about any of these. :) :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 02:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::The more prominent nomads from BD book three - Garrett, Mary, Randall, Peter, Charlotte, Alistair, Charles, Makenna... If we add a row to the Olympic coven & Volturi - that allows for 8 characters - So for the nomads, the 8 named above would make a nice round number. Have to think of an emblem though, maybe a crest shield with a fancy "N" would work. ::I think the Community Message would be best, I don't want to take up another Slider spot for it, and this way even people who never visit the main page will get the message, and anyone who has already seen it won't have to see it every time they do. ::Also, would you mind if I changed the Twitter feed on the main page to have colors that actually match the skin theme? :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 06:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I considered adding the new covens as well, but I think the portal would start to get too long, creating a blank area in the left column, and possibly requiring a main page redesign to account for it. If you're up for that, I have some time this coming week that I could put into it. The nomads seemed like sort of a neutral faction to add, since once you add Denali for instance, you sort of have to add them all. If you are open to adding more characters to the Volturi and Olympic covens, and splitting the wolf packs up, then this will be an issue regardless. I'll get to work on some concepts tomorrow and see if I can get some examples to show you. :) :::The new Twitter feed is up on the main page, it's a newer version with a scroll bar and more than just the last 2 tweets. ;) By the way, how did you like BD1? I worked the Premiere Event last year in CA with Xean & Kmanwing but there wasn't one this year. :( I still went to the midnight premiere though, just here in town... ::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Got the "ok" from the boss to do some work on it, so I'll run some looks by you when I get them put together. :) Did you see what I did with the book to movie differences pages? (spoiler warning, uniform image sizes, navigation) :::::The movie was pretty good, but I mean at the end of the day it's still a Twilight movie, and the books will always be much better. To say much more about it would venture into spoiler territory. :P ::::::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 04:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Adminship repeal - perhaps the damnedest request you got... Since Ngebendi's adminship is long since dead and developing moulds, it may very well be repealed, I guess. There's no longer any use for it - personally I think I have pretty much shown how much interest I've got in an adminship, and you may want to know (or to be reminded) that staff does not generally reactivate accounts; no way to verify peoples' identity. I beg to differ with the appellation of "horrible admin". You seem to be exercising a pretty good influence on the wiki. And let's not kid ourselves into believing that Twilight is good fiction/cinema or anything more than a passing fad to be utterly forgotten twenty (ten!) years hence. Thanks, 09:10, November 21, 2011 (UTC) : The repealing is appreciated, many thanks. And I _still_ maintain that yours is a pretty poor justification for the appellative "horrible"; seen the movie today (unremarkable, like so many Hollywood movies) and though it sticks pretty good to the book, I'd be hard pressed to write the summary for the relevant page. Still best, 22:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Alerts I agree, they should not be on any of the rest of the content pages, or main page - it just occurred to me that with the couple differences I listed on BD1, I was giving things away even for those who have read the book. You're right though, it's not a situation where someone is looking up very general information on the series to see if they might be interested, and then having it ruined for them unexpectedly. I'll probably take them down unless you object. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:46, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Your thoughts on pictures I refer to the ones on Renesmee's page. I don't know if you've seen the movie nor not, so I wouldn't want to direct you to a page that spoils something. Basically they have pictures when she is grown. They are extremely LQ and I know somebody essentially screenshot them from a bootleg movie. I'm split on what to do. I'm not such a stickler for stuff that has to bee 100% legal, but I'd like to keep this place as copyright friendly as it can be. LuckyTimothy 01:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : Yep, went ahead and removed them. I imagine they will keep getting put on the page -- I'll have to keep an eye out for them. LuckyTimothy 16:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Latest batch of deletions. I notice that in the candidates for deletion there are four items left, Christie Burke being still on hold. Yesterday, I went over the broken redirects list, and marked what I could for deletion - the items left apparently pertaining to four users, are as I said just broken links, waiting for an admin to go over them. I'm not sure why CharmedJay passed them over, since he proceeded with the rest. Still in the broken redirects there is a Top ten list, which I can't touch either registered or not and a number of false links to comments, most of them to the Collin and Element Manipulation pages, but are apparently linking to the page instead to a specific comment. They may technically be impossible to remove, I have no idea. Went also over the double redirect, which are just shy of 200. Fairly silly to have a link that points to another link, but I'd be inclined to leave them alone - do not fix what's not broken, essentially. Let me know if it's allright with you or I should break 'em down to single redirects to their final destinations. Thanks! MinorStoop 06:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) : For the double redirects, I see we are of a mind. Thanks! :) 13:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) What's going on? Pam, I've already contacted community support about this, but after 8 or 9 months in which I bona fide thought this account was closed, I discover (on nonciclopedia, mistakenly believing it wikipedia) that it can be accessed with my old password. I'm pretty sure I did not divulge said password, but I happened to contact support a couple months back with an inquiry of reactivating it and was told it was not done, since it is practically impossible to verify the identity of their previous owner. And recently I asked you to downgrade its privileges (now that I think about it, rollback rights were not explained - they may be now). Since I scrambled the password (with an eye at not remembering it) and deleted my email address from the field, I'm sure I haven't accessed it. It's an understatement that I'm more than a little puzzled, and somewhat worried - may I inquire whether you have an idea of what's going on? I can think only of two things: either the upgrades since then had reverted the password (doubtful but not impossible), or somebody with the privileges reinstated my old password, either at my request a couple of months back (why should they have told me they couldn't?) or at, beg your forgiveness, because I do not mean any offense, at your prompting (no, I'm not interested in resuming adminship, nor in this account other than understanding what's going on. I'm sorry.) Ngebendi 16:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC)